


Images

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was a pampered boy, servants and family alike at his beck and call, but he still finds himself unhappy with his life. After all, his parents didn't like his friends, his music, or even his style.</p><p>Tyler was the son of a wealthy family not unlike Josh, his own family owning a prestigious country club. He spent most of his time rubbing elbows with other spoiled rich kids, and shining his million dollar smile at whoever crossed his path.</p><p>A simple family rivalry is what tied these two together, but will the first encounter draw them closer, or further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoiled Rotten

Ah, adolescence.   
  
The sweet smell of fresh teenage angst in the morning. Or in Josh's case, the smell of expensive exotic food cooked perfectly in a silver tray right next to his head.   
  
He let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, sunlight filtering in through his black silk curtains. After a while of looking around, he almost jumped out of his skin. His friend since birth, maid, and designated caretaker Debby, was sitting across from his bed with a lap full of fresh linen.  
  
Josh hissed through his teeth, rolling over and trying to calm his rapid beating heart. "Jeez, Deb, almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry." She didn't look the slightest bit sorry, a smile playing on her cherry red lips. "I brought you some stuff, I got laundry duty again. The cook brought in your breakfast like, two minutes ago. It's your favorite."  
  
Josh completely disregarded the last part, sitting up and letting the blanket fall off of his half naked body. "They put you on laundry again? But I thought-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I figured the other maids wouldn't want anything to do with me after I dyed most of your dad's shirts pink." Debby stood, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, her eyes widening in realization. "Oh, shit, I forgot! Your dad's looking for you. Said something about business inquiries. I dunno. Rich kid lingo."  
  
Josh scoffed. "Rich kid lingo? Dude, you may have forgotten, but you are one."  
  
"Not as rich as you." She argued, plopping the basket of fresh clothes and towels down on Josh's lap. "I'm just the maid. Now find something in there to wear today, I gotta run your bath."  
  
"Bossy." Josh sifted through the clothes, pulling out an outfit. "Do you think that you could put that really good rose petal bath bomb in?"

* * *

  
After his bath, Josh walked out of the bathroom, freshly clean and shaven and smelling like a goddamned garden. He couldn't have been more content at the feeling of warm clothes draping across his soft skin.  
  
Looking into the long mirror, Josh studied the clothes Debby had brought him. Pastel blue sweater vest, a white dress shirt, and some plain black shorts. He felt kind of simple today.  
  
A crash from the first floor yanked Josh from his thoughts, and he dashed down the broad, mahogany wood staircase. These steps were familiar to Josh of course, the same steps he'd taken as a little boy when one of his paper airplanes or toy UFO's went astray. He remembers being scolded by his father, and then being swept away by one of the live-in caretakers, going to play with Debby in the nursery.   
  
As his feet reach the bottom of the staircase, and onto the white marble floor, he finds the exact source of the crash. A maid had tripped and fallen with the tea tray, sending the expensive porcelain china all across the floor. Josh knelt down, helping her gather up all the small shards of glass.  
  
"Nono- I think I've got it! You don't have to." The maid rushed to say, waving Josh away, but he stayed, continuing to collect the broken dishes.  
  
"It's alright, I can help." Josh reassured her, helping the maid in question back to her feet, wincing when he accidentally cuts his fingertips on one of the cups. "Ouch, shoot." He glanced at the wound, no bigger than a large paper cut.   
  
Before he knew it, there was about a dozen servants gathering around him, crowding and all asking if he needed medical attention.  
  
Josh laughed it off, moving aside them. "I'm pretty sure I can handle this guys, thank you."   
  
All of the servants just stood there dazed, watching as he made his way into another wing of the large house.   
  
He stumbled upon Debby again along the way, almost colliding into her.   
  
"Woah! In a hurry much?" She laughed, clutching the paperwork held tightly in her thin hands.  
  
"Sorry, I just- Is dad still looking for me?" Josh ran his hands through his curly pink locks, visibly tense.  
  
"I told you he was before you got in the bath, remember? He's waiting in the study for you. Now calm yourself before you have a coronary." With that, she walked off, making sure to bump his side playfully with her hip in passing.   
  
Josh blushed in embarrassment, jogging toward the study with his head held low. 

* * *

  
"Honey, what happened to your hands?" Josh's mother cooed, grabbing his hands in hers, and glancing at the slight cut on his left ring finger. "Didn't you go to Ashley for a band-aid?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I promise." Josh pouted, turning to his father, who was staring at him with the same expression he had been giving him for five minutes. Hell, maybe even the same expression he's _been_ giving him for _five years._  
  
Eventually, Josh's dad gestured to a cushy, floral pattern seat right across from his desk, sighing as Josh plopped down in it unceremoniously. "Josh." The slightly grayed man started, looking down at his desk.   
  
"That's me." Josh chimed, chewing on his nails, only stopping when his mom swats at his arm.  
  
"You know we love you to death, correct?" Josh's dad wrapped his hand around a pen, clicking it against his desk.   
  
_Annnnd?_ Josh thought, resting his chin in his hands."Well yeah, I'm your son."  
  
"We need you to spy on the Joseph family." There it was. The seemingly awful punchline.  
  
". . . You're freakin' nuts." Josh narrowed his eyes, slumping back against the chair, about to get up and leave.  
  
The Joseph and Dun families have had a rivalry dating back for centuries, starting when Josh's great, great, great grandfather called a Joseph out for breaching some sort of contract regarding their wealth.   
  
Ever since then, all the rules in the Dun estate have been 1.) stay away from the Joseph family and 2.) don't talk to the Joseph family by any means.  
  
"They've been trying to contact us recently, this is entirely crucial to our company and our family business, Joshua." His dad scolded, giving him the typical stern dad look.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Josh pondered, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"We'll give you extra spending money for whatever you'd like, honey." Josh's mother ruffled his hair gently.   
  
Josh looked disgusted at his parent's attempt to bribe him with money. "I don't want your money."  
  
Josh's father looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, speaking up eventually. "You can have access to the pool and the garden." more silence, and then. "But don't even think about letting anyone else into it."  
  
Josh grinned from ear to ear. "Deal."


	2. Confrontation is your only enemy

Josh started his shenanigans the next day, making his way over to the basketball courts of the country club, strategically out of view.

No one was there yet, but it didn't worry Josh. It was about eight in the morning. So he killed time doodling in the little notebook that he brought along,and taking pictures of the shiny floor, admiring his little sketches of Neptune and Saturn. 

Josh looked up when he heard footsteps, ducking behind one of the seats. 

A male no older or younger than Josh jogged in, a basketball tucked under his left arm, and a face so kind he could be mistaken for a younger teen.

  
This must be him, Josh thinks, propping his camera between two seats and snapping a rather zoomed in picture. He shook out the printed photo, smiling when it registered a clear picture.

The boy had unkempt dark brown hair, and tan skin. Josh had to scoff, because he looked like he was straight out of a Hollister catalog, bright smile and all.

After a moment, he looked up again, watching the other male move around the court fluidly, like all of his movements were in rhythm.

Another person entered the court, a girl, Josh noted. She had long blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"Tyler!" She chimed, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

The boy, now known as Tyler, grinned widely, making a shiver run down Josh's spine at how perfect it was. His teeth were almost radiant white, and they seemed to reflect the natural light filtering into the windows of the court.

Tyler erupted in bubbly laughter, and Josh snapped another picture, biting his lip as the Polaroid processed and printed out.

He made a mental note to cut the girl out of all the pictures, grimacing at the clear view of her in the shot.

The girl quickly ran to the side, and Josh ducked down lower between the rows of seats.

She sat three or four rows in front of him, and he mentally sighed in relief, snapping a few more pictures of Tyler just standing, resting his head on his hand as he began moving again.  
  
  
Tyler shot baskets like they were nothing, timidly grinning as the girl cheered for him.

All of the sudden, Tyler glanced to Josh's row, and he swore his heart stopped, freezing in place, hoping his position wasn't compromised.

The blonde girl tilted her head curiously. "What are you looking at, Tyler?" She scoffed in distaste, obviously wanting his attention.

Tyler flicked his gaze back to her, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. "Nothing, Jen. Just- thought I saw something."

Josh gave a breath of relief when he resumed playing, running his fingers through his hair. "Shit, that was close. Okay, Josh. Be professional." He whispered to himself, snapping another picture of Tyler with his hands on his hips, basketball jersey hiked up under his hand slightly to reveal more of that beautiful tan skin.

Josh had to gather his composure again after that, gritting his teeth to hide a noise of appreciation. God, this guy was beautiful. Why was he so beautiful. Stop it Josh, you're straight, you like girls.

Josh decided to focus his attention on jotting down notes like he was supposed to, turning to a fresh page and grabbing his blue pen.

_Tyler._

_-Confidence level at the absolute max ~~maybe?~~_  
_-Has a girlfriend. ~~(kill me.)~~_  
~~_-Nice shoulders._ ~~  
_-Athletic_  
_\- Probably has a lot of friends._

Josh took one look at the list and almost ripped out the page. Why was this so hard?

After Josh finished moping, he looked up to find Tyler pulling the girl up to leave the court. He listened closely to their conversation, furrowing his brows in concentration.

"So, are you going to the party this weekend?" She asked, her arm looped around one of Tyler's that wasn't holding a basketball.

"I dunno, I kind of planned to stay home that day." Tyler laughed again, and Josh swore he instantly died inside, fidgeting with his sweater sleeves.

"Come onnn! Everyone's going." The girl then began listing off a bunch of names, more than he could count.

Josh looked down to make a quick change in his notebook.

  
_DEFINITELY_  
_~~-Probably~~ has a lot of friends_

  
The two left,  Josh's eyes following them as the heavy court doors slammed behind their backs. Josh stood, wincing at his half asleep legs.

By now, he knew one thing.

He had a LOT more to discover about this Tyler guy.

* * *

Josh lie down on his stomach in the dim light of his bedroom, sorting through the pictures he'd collected of Tyler. This was no evidence he could show to his father, so he immediately bolted to his room as soon as he got in the door, a few maids stopping in their tracks as they were almost knocked down.  
  
He usually would've felt bad, but he seriously didn't want to be questioned as to why his messenger bag was full with pictures of a strange boy.   
  
He honestly should've expected to be questioned about his day anyway, but he still jumped out of his skin and scooped all of the pictures under his comforter when he heard a knock at his door.   
  
"H-Hold on!" Josh scrambled to look casual, adjusting his hair and sitting criss-cross at the edge of his bed. "Come in!"  
  
Debby walked in, raising an eyebrow at Josh's nervous smile. "Your parents want you down in ten minutes for dinner. I suggest you stop looking like you just mass murdered a whole family every time someone comes in your bedroom." She smirked, starting to shut the door. "People will start to suspect things."  
  
Josh groaned in exasperation when the door shut, plopping down on the bed unceremoniously.  



	3. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Josh makes many mistakes

Josh dozed off to sleep with a picture of Tyler grasped in his hands. He hadn't really meant to fall asleep, but The X-Files was softly playing on his flat-screen TV and honestly, who wouldn't fall asleep to agent Mulder's voice in high definition.  
  


His light was still on, and out of common decency, Debby came in to shut it off for him, only to realize he was still sleeping in his dinner clothes, and it was far too uncomfortable and warm in the room to have a sweater vest and khakis on. She gently nudged Josh's shoulder.  
  


"Mmh, I didn't do it." Josh mumbled as he slowly woke up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Huh?"  
  


"You're sleeping in your clothes. Go get changed, you big dork." She eyed the picture grasped in his hands. "Who's that?"  
  


Josh glanced over to his hand resting over his stomach, blushing as he realized the picture was still very much in it. "Oh, this? Hah. It's-It's just a cut out from a catalog. I'm uh. . .doing an art project, you see. Very top secret, you wouldn't understand."  
  


"Remind me again when they started using Polaroids of teen boys in Home and Garden." Debby smirked, obviously amused by his terrible lies. He was always bad at lying, and she could see through him clear as day.  
  


Josh pouts, sitting up to begin pulling his sweater vest off, and his white button down. "It's a new issue?"  
  


Debby just set a cup of sleepytime tea on his nightstand without another word, still eyeing the picture warily.   
  


* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you can't go to practice today?"   
  
  
"Sorry dude, I can't do to practice anymore, period. Mom says I should spend more time focusing on other things."  
  
  
Josh watched as Tyler talked to another boy from his hiding spot in the same seats as yesterday. He took this as a great time as any to snap a picture of his distraught face, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched. Josh felt his heart flutter with each incline of volume, because he could hear Tyler's gentle voice more clearly. Even through anger, Tyler managed to keep the most cherry sweet tone of voice.  
  
  
The pink haired boy moved a little closer to hear them better, cupping his hands around his ear as if it would help.  
  
  
"Dude, we need you on the team! If you drop out, who's going to be team captain?" Tyler huffed, frustrated and honest-to-god fuming. Josh could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
  
"You." The boy said, quite point-blankly, shoving a basketball into Tyler's hands and leaving, letting the door slam behind him. _What a douche_ , Josh thought.  
  
  
Tyler grumbled, throwing down the basketball angrily and plopping down on the courtside bench. He slumped forward, head in his hands.  
  
  
Josh quickly grabbed for his camera. . . only to send it tumbling down the stairs beside the seats. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, praying to god Tyler was just as deaf as he was hot.  
  
  
His prayers quickly were sucked down the drain as Tyler's voice rang out through the court. "Who's there? Come out! I know you're here!"  
  
  
Tyler made his way up the rows of seats, picking up the misplaced camera. The boy studied it for a minute, his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth.  
  
  
Josh covered his mouth, trying to quiet his breathing, and maybe even stop it if God so allowed in this moment.  
  
  
"I don't bite." Tyler spoke softer now, looking around with a deep curiosity in his chocolate brown, Josh noted, eyes. "Please?"  
  
  
It didn't take much longer for Tyler to find Josh himself, curled up in a corner with his bag clutched to his chest.   
  
  
Josh knew he was going to die right here, right now, and Tyler was going to murder him with his ~~pretty~~ bare hands. He prepared himself for a blow to the face that would never come though, because soon enough there was a kind hand wrapped around his own, and another in his hair.  
  
  
"Why were you hiding from me? I'm not scary." Tyler glanced down at himself where he was knelt in front of Josh. "At least I don't think so."  
  
  
"Sorry-Sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry." Was all Josh could make out, rambling apologies and avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
"Hey, listen, it's okay." Tyler shushed him, carding his fingers through his hair. "Where are your parents?" Tyler asked quizzically, batting his long eyelashes.  
  
  
". . .Dude, I'm sixteen." Josh said when he calmed down from his panic. "I came here by myself."  
  
  
"Oh, OH! I'm so sorry. I thought you were younger." Tyler laughed, and Josh melted inside, blushing horribly, all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears.  
  
  
"I get that a lot." Josh looked down at the floor, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.  
  
  
"We get lost kids in here all the time, I just thought you were one of them, y'know. You are kinda. . ." Tyler made some kind of downwards gesture with his hands, deliberately making fun of Josh's height.  
  
  
"Thanks." Josh clicked his tongue, trying his best to not look into the eyes baring into his skin like a knife.   
  
  
"Uh, what's your name? I'm Tyler." Tyler extended a hand to Josh, getting comfortable enough to sit down criss-crossed in front of him. "Tyler Joseph."  
  
  
"I know." Josh blurted, shaking his hand, "I-I mean, I'm Josh, Josh D-" He stopped himself, just going silent.  
  
  
"Dun?" Tyler asked, narrowing his eyes. "You mean the Dun family that lives across the lake from here?"  
  
  
"Pshh. No. That's ridiculous." Josh lied, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't want this conversation to end up in some sort of heated debate about their family history, and he hoped Tyler didn't want it to either.   
  
  
Tyler softened his expression again, shoving Josh in the shoulder. "You're a terrible liar. Sorry, Josh." Tyler got up quickly, handing the small camera to Josh and making his way out of the court, leaving Josh on the verge of tears from the flood of anxiety.  
  
  
"Wait-" Josh called after him, but it was too late, Tyler was already out of sight.  
  



	4. Gay. . .?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so great at chapter titles,  
> also,  
> im sorry i took so long to update!!!

Josh wasn't at all upset about what Tyler said to him. In fact, he was quite happy he didn't have to worry about him anymore, and move on to his other family members.   
  
Who needs stupid boys with stupidly cute smiles and stupidly perfect lips and stupidly gorgeous everything.  
  
Okay, maybe he was a little bitter, _but_ within reason.   
  
The rest of his immediate relatives were boring and spent their time either playing tennis in the courtyard, or talking about their vacations to Hawaii. Contrary to popular belief, Josh wasn't about that. He loved the excitement looking at Tyler gave him, the feeling of beautiful blue butterflies in his stomach putting his head in a whirl.  
  
But, he'd only just met him, and if their conversation didn't show the obvious shallow reality of Tyler, he didn't know what did. First off, he didn't like dudes, and neither did Josh (he thinks, there was that one daydream in Figi with the soccer player but that wasn't important.) and second, he made it pretty obvious he wanted nothing to do with Josh.  
  
Josh wanted everything to do with him. _Fuck._  
  
"WHY AM I LIKE THIS!" Josh yelled into the soft pillow top of his mattress, obviously heard by Debby, who came waltzing in with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know, Josh. Why ARE you like this?" She responded, making Josh look up at her with the most pitiful expression, his plump bottom lip sticking out and his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I wanna die." Josh rubbed at his face with his hands, scooting farther under his blankets.  
  
"Don't be like that." Debby sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching as he flopped his head over into her lap. "C'mon, tell mama what's wrong." She joked, curling strands of his hair in her thin fingers.  
  
"Do you have two hours of free time on your hands?" Josh asked, messing with the fabric of his T-shirt. It was covered in galaxies and cats. Josh was sure this was the best fashion choice he's ever made, but years of wear made it worn down, so he absentmindedly yanked at the strings sticking out from the hem.  
  
"I'll get the nail polish." Debby begrudgingly scoots off the bed, heading to her room to get her stuff.  
  
"You do that. . . I'll be right here." Josh flops down like a dead weight, letting out a low whine when the blanket slides off of him.

* * *

"So he just left you after saying how much of a terrible liar you are? Geesh. That's only okay when I do it." Debby finishes the first coat of nail polish on Josh's left ring finger. The shade was called flirty red, if she remembered right. It matched nicely to his pale complexion.  
  
"Exactly! And I just sat there looking like a total- A total dipcrap!" Josh huffed, watching Debby struggle to keep his hands still. That was the one thing anyone could tell about Josh, he talked with his hands.  
  
". . .Dipcrap?" She looked at him in disbelief, a bright smile on her face as she burst into giggles.   
  
"What? I can't curse. Mom's up and she'll hang me by my wide selection of Versace belts before I have time to drop another F bomb." Josh shifted onto his side, curled up against the lot of his pillows, trying to dry his nails by blowing on them.   
  
"Hey, look on the bright side. If you keep blowing on your nails like that, you'll stop being such an airhead and go actually talk to the dude!" Debby shoved him lightly, capping the nail polish settled on the nightstand shortly after.  
  
Josh scoots away from her, shooting a half-serious glare. "You don't know how much I can't do that. He made it pretty clear we wouldn't be talking ever again."  
  
"I think he's just stubborn, you need to go talk to him." Debby brushes hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "And if he denies you, I'll take the emotional fallout."  
  
"Thanks? I guess? But anyway, he has this girlfriend." Josh pauses, picking at the excess polish beside his newly dried nails. "She takes up all his time anyway."  
  
Debby smirked knowingly, cooing at him "Ooh, I get it now. You like him."  
  
"What? Ew, dude, no. It's platonic, I think he'd just be a good friend. Y'know, the kind you platonically cuddle with when the movie gets scary, like us."  
  
"I think in our case it's just because you're too much of a pussy to stare at the screen so you cling to my shoulder." Debby narrows her eyes, and Josh notes that her eyeliner is sharper than a butcher's knife.  
  
Josh rolls his eyes. "I'm not gay. I just think he's pretty."  
  
"So you take like, a hundred pictures of a dude you aren't totally head over heels for. Seems real fishy to me, Joshie."  
  
"Don't call me that. Also, I only took twenty three pictures, thank you." Josh stands, moving to turn on music on his stereo system.  
  
"Just go talk to him. Gay or not, I hate seeing you mope around like a sick puppy. It's time for you to grow a pair and do something you normally wouldn't." Debby gathers up her makeup and nail polish in a large makeup bag, the sound of the zipper drowned out by some obscure rock song blaring through the speakers.  
  
Josh looked like he was in deep thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "Fine, but if he beats me up, it's on you."  
  
"I promise if he beats you up, I'll beat him back."  
  
"Deal."

* * *

Josh certainly wasn't expecting to be actually beat up, and by the end of it, he was pressed against the wall.  
  
Tyler's brothers had jumped him while he was making his way to the court, the two boys delivering a punch first to Josh's jaw, then his stomach, and then to his temple.  
  
"Did you think you were going somewhere, Dun?" One of the boys smirked, shoving at his chest. "I say we continue the Joseph legacy and beat another Dun to a pulp, huh Zach?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Zach pulled hard on Josh's hair. "Make him scream like a wuss."  
  
"P-please, I'll go. I'll go I promise!" Josh choked out, tears in his eyes, landing him another punch to the face. This time, he spit blood at the two, only riling them up more.  
  
Just as he was sure he was ready to blackout, a voice rang out, echoing in the crisp morning air.  
  
"What the hell!" Tyler shouts, pushing both boys away from him. Josh tumbles to the ground, trying to grasp onto his last dose of consciousness. "Are you guys insane?! He's just a kid!"  
  
"Yeah, but you told us yourself, he's a Dun." Zach hissed, glaring his brother down.  
  
"I don't care. Go do something productive with yourselves."  
  
The two didn't budge, so Tyler raised his voice. "I said GO!"  
  
With that, the boys scrambled off, tripping over eachother in the process.   
  
Tyler knelt beside Josh, cupping his face with a warm hand. "Crap, you're bleeding bad. I'm so sorry."  
  
The last thing Josh heard before he passed out was Tyler asking if he could stand up, followed by more apologies, and then, darkness.  
  


* * *

  
Josh woke up in a room he didn't recognize, sitting up quickly, only to lay back down when a migraine throbbed in his skull. He decided to look around from his place on the surprisingly soft bed. The sheets were a deep red with little circles on them. Each one had a different pattern. In all honesty, this room didn't look too much off from his own, only different decoration and bright wallpaper.   
  
"You're awake." Tyler stood at the doorway, biting his lip nervously with a cup of tea in his hand. He laid it on the desk beside Josh. "Don't try to sit up for a while, it's gonna hurt."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I noticed." Josh grumbled, rolling over and clutching his head.  
  
Tyler sat beside him, hesitating before running a hand over the small of his back, causing Josh to tense. "I'm really sorry about my brothers." Tyler pauses. "And what I said to you. I'm not really supposed to talk to you or anything."  
  
Josh looked confused, scratching at one of the bandages on his head. "Why am I in your house then?"  
  
"I didn't know anywhere else to take you. My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I snuck you in." Tyler retracts his hand from Josh's back, settling it in his lap. "Uh, do you want some tea? I made it for you. It's sleepytime. I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's one of my favorites."  
  
Josh smiles weakly despite the throbbing pain. "Mine too."  
  
Tyler lingers his eye contact for a little too long. "H-Here. Let me help you sit up." Tyler starts to reach for him, perfectly muscled arms reaching out for the shorter boy.  
  
"I can do it myself." Josh says quickly, a blush rising to his face as he scoots up on the bed, sitting upright with a wince.  
  
Tyler doesn't take the hint that Josh isn't entirely crippled, and aids him in drinking from the teacup.  
  
Josh chuckles once he pulls the cup away, staring at Tyler in disbelief. "I told you I could do this myself."  
  
Tyler pouts, setting the cup back down. "I don't want you hurting."  
  
"I'm fine." Josh bitterly adds, folding his arms over his chest. "I gotta go home at some point today."  
  
Tyler's eyes widen. "Nono- I uhm. Stay for tonight. This is my fault. I need to take care of you."  
  
Josh eases back down into the bed. "I can't do that. I'll be fine walking home."  
  
"No. You're staying." Tyler says, his tone firm and serious.  
  
"God, if you were this desperate to get me in your bed you should've said so." Josh blurts without thinking, face turning a deep red in realization.   
  
Tyler rolls his eyes, getting up to close the curtains, helping ease some of Josh's headache. "I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend. Jenna. She's beautiful."  
  
Josh curls up in a tight ball under the sheets. "Yeah."  
  
The two sit in silence for a while, occasionally sneaking glances at each other and turning redder with each look. Tyler eventually breaks the silence.   
  
"So, Disney movies?"  
  



	5. Don't touch me, I'm trying to hate you

The night at Tyler's house was the most awkward thing Josh thinks he's experienced in his life.

Two people sitting absolutely too close for comfort, who are supposed to hate each other. The only thing separating them is the middle cushion, and the tips of their feet lightly brush against it ever so often.

Tyler is the first one to break the silence, hazel eyes still baring into the screen as he tries not to look at Josh. "Y-...Y'know, Nemo really shouldn't have went over that dropoff anyway. It's his fault."

Josh looks at the other boy in disbelief. "What?"

"I mean seriously, he should've listened to his dad, then they wouldn't be in this mess." It was pretty obvious by now Tyler was talking just for the sake of talking.

It amused Josh thoroughly though, the curly haired boy biting his lip to choke back laughter. "You're something else, you know that?'

Tyler glanced over at him quickly, trying his best to look intimidating, but failing miserably. "Yeah well. . .you're immature." 

Josh scoffed, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "Says the one getting feisty over animated fish."

"At least 'mnot a prissy little fairy boy like you." Tyler mumbled.

" 'Scuse me?" Josh retorted, sitting up.

"You heard me." Tyler nudges closer, narrowing his eyes and the space between him and Josh.

"Can't even repeat yourself, pussy?" Josh raises his voice, huffing.

"Can it, Dun. Your family is already known for not keeping their dirty mouths closed." Tyler spits.

"Shut up." Josh clenches his fists, inches away from Tyler now.

"Make me!" 

"Dogbreath!"

"Whore!"

Before either of them even had time to think, Tyler flipped Josh onto his back, wrestling his arms to pin them up over his head.

The eye contact between them held tension thick enough to cut through with a knife, dark eyes staring into even darker ones.

Out of breath, Josh is the first one to break the silence this time.

"Honestly, Tyler? Can't you do better than that?" Josh chokes out, his voice wavering. 

Tyler fumed, gritting his teeth before leaning down and sinking his teeth into Josh's neck. He expected it to be painful, but when his ears picked up Josh letting out soft moans, he was forced to withdraw, blushing furiously.

Tyler feigned disgust, letting go of him, but still keeping one leg over on each side of Josh's hips. "So, pretty boy gets off on pain, huh?"

Josh swallowed, wide eyes looking up at him. "I-I uh. . ."

"God, do you ever shut up?" Tyler exhales, sinking his teeth back into the soft flesh of Josh's neck, pulling and sucking on the skin. 

Josh fists his hands in Tyler's hair, yanking softly. He tried to ignore the little bursts of pleasure shooting right through his body, but to no avail, letting out the most beautiful breathy groans.

"Tyler- fuck!" The pink haired male whined into the other's shoulder, rocking his hips up into him steadily. "I thought- nnh. . .I thought you weren't g-gay, Joseph."

Tyler pulls back again, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not, that's frickin' weird, dude." The younger male looked unfocused to say the least, his pupils glazed over. It took Josh a minute, but he realized Tyler was actually grinding back against him, having to catch his tongue each time his mouth dropped open so he wouldn't make any noises.

Josh curiously grinds up harder, and watches as Tyler melts, his hips shaking as he reciprocated the action. 

The two boys locked eyes again and immediately scrambled away from each other. This shouldve been gross, they almost just got off on their sworn enemy. They just heard each other moan, and for some reason, they weren't entirely disgusted by it.

Each signal in Josh's brain was telling him to just get up and leave, but he just curled up against the couch arm, averting eye contact with Tyler, who was now pretending to watch TV again.

For the rest of the night, they sat in shocked silence, trying to ignore how painfully hard they both were.

* * *

The next morning Josh hurries inside just as his mom calls him down for breakfast. He silently thanks his luck, and rushes to his bedroom, pulling off his clothes and replacing them with his typical night attire.

"Josh!" His mom called again, standing at the bottom of the staircase with her hands on her hips.

"Coming!" Josh yelled, exiting his room and fluffing up his hair to make convincing bedhead. "Hey mom." He greeted, quickly jogging past her and into the kitchen.

His mother followed closely behind, snatching Josh's arm lightly once he stepped into the kitchen.

Shit, Josh cursed himself, turning around to make eye contact with his mother.

She looked him up and down quickly, furrowing her brows. "Where were you last night? I kept calling for you and- Joshua William Dun! What is that on your neck? Why is your lip busted?

Josh gulped, now remembering the bruises on him, both the unwanted ones and the hickies. "Uh, I can explain. See, I fell down and-" Josh desperately searched his mind for something, anything to say.

Josh's mom sighs, waving a jeweled hand to silence him. "I understand, Josh."

He paused, staring dumbfounded at his mom. "You do?" Oh god, he was going to get his ass beat.

"Yeah, of course I do." She smiled brightly. "Boys roughhouse with eachother all the time, and when they lose, they don't like to admit it."

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a gentle hand on his bruised cheek. "My sweet boy."

With that, Josh's mother walked off into the kitchen without another word.

Josh just stood there, rubbing the side of his neck awkwardly.

Was his mom really that oblivious?


	6. Houston, we have a girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the best at chapter titles. A++++.

Tyler didn't seem to mind that much when Josh made his way into the court the next day.

The athlete simply gave a dismissive nod in Josh's direction, continuing to whip and zoom around the court alone, making baskets with practiced ease.

Josh just assumed this was as good of a time as ever to snap a few pictures for his growing collection, cooing to himself as the Polaroids printed.

He didn't know he was staring until Tyler's voice echoed in the court, ringing in his ears even from all the way in the back row of seats.

"I would tell you to stop staring and take a picture so it'd last longer but. . .I see you're already on it." Tyler jokes, biting his lip. "Come here just to sneak peaks at me, fairy boy?"

"Ew, no. I'm taking pictures of the court you rat." Josh rushes out without thinking, shoving his camera into his messenger bag.

Tyler chuckles, jogging up the small rows of stairs to sit absolutely too close for comfort. "Then you wouldn't mind if I see said pictures then, would you?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted when Tyler snatched up his bag, standing up and holding it far above Josh's head.

"H-Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Josh hopped, trying desperately to reach his bag but to no avail. Every time he got remotely close, Tyler would raise it up higher.

"Mm. No can do, short stuff. Sorry." Tyler shoved Josh's chest lightly, laughing brightly to himself. In some sick way, Tyler was still beautiful even when he was painstakingly cruel.

After about a minute longer of Josh struggling and Tyler just being an all around dick, the court doors swing open, signalling someone's arrival.

Thankfully, Josh's bag was returned. Actually, it was more or less thrown at his stomach, making him groan and whimper in surprise and his pictures fly every which way.

Tyler didn't seem at all concerned with his well-being, instead he was visibly making out with the person who had just made their way in. 

Jenna. Tyler's girlfriend.

Josh felt his stomach lurch ever so slightly, and this time, it wasn't from a punch or the force of his bag. It was another feeling entirely.

Jealousy, guilt, sadness? He couldn't tell.

All he knew was that he had to leave before the tears welling in his glazed over brown eyes spilt over like an ocean tide.

Josh attempts to leave through the same door Jenna came in, his bag slung over his shoulder and his head tucked down.

He goes numb and instead of stopping, he keeps walking, letting the cold, brisk air hit him in the face. 

Josh wraps his arms around himself, sliding down the brick exterior of the building and letting those aforementioned tears fall, his body wracking with sobs.

Why was he crying? He shouldn't be, he should hate him, he should want him to die. Tyler is his sworn enemy.

Why did he feel this way seeing Tyler kiss his girlfriend?

_Why did Tyler lead him on yesterday?_

The last question hits him like a ton of bricks, his chest heaving and shaking.

Tyler was using him because he was lonely. That's all he'll ever be to anyone.

Josh felt. . .Alone.

He decides to pick himself up off the cold concrete when he hears Tyler come out of the big heavy doors leading out of the basketball court.

He doesn't listen to Tyler's echoed yells of his name telling him he was just playing around, just simply kidding.

Instead, Josh walks himself all the way back home in the freezing cold without a jacket.

* * *

 

Josh arrives back home shivering, his skin marbled and pale. There was absolutely no one in sight.

None of the usual maids or butlers running around to check on him as they usually do.

It was just silence.

Curiously, Josh glanced over at his wrist, examining the pastel pink watch adorning it. 

It was noon, a typical lunchtime for the estate. 

So that was were everyone was.

Josh wiped stray cold tears out of his eyes, walking up the mahogany staircase  to his room. Every step hurt like he was walking on broken glass.

Once he got in his room, he didn't bother changing his clothes or even taking off his shoes. He just went straight to bed, pulling the covers up to his nose.

* * *

 

"Joshua. Josh." Debby shook Josh's shoulder lightly, a basket of warm clothes clutched under her arm.

When Josh doesn't even stir, she raises her voice. "Joshua William Dun!"

Josh bolts awake, almost jumping out of his skin. "Huh? What?" 

"You're sleeping in not only your day clothes, but shoes. You know the drill." Debby gestures him to sit up. "You gotta remember who does your laundry, I don't like footprints on the silk bedsheets."

Josh sits up, a random rush of sadness draping over him. He lets the tears roll down his cheeks again, and just hides his face.

Thankfully, Debby has a very watchful eye, and pulls him into a huge hug. 

"There there, honey." She cooed, running her manicured nails through his hair, watching as Josh leans into the touch. "It'll be okay. C'mon, let's get on some comfy pajamas and talk about it."

Josh reluctantly agreed, his bottom lip jutting out as he pulled off his daytime clothes, shoes, boxers and socks.

Debby hands him a pair of soft white silk pajamas with his initials etched into them, along with some white Calvin Klein underwear. 

Josh gets changed rather quickly, and flops right back into bed. "I. . . don't really have the energy to talk right now. Can we speak in the morning, Deb?"

"Sure." Debby reassures, tucking the depressed teen in with a soft hug. "Good night Josh."

Josh is asleep before Debby even stands up straight, snoring softly.

But she simply smiles and shuts the door behind her as she leaves, letting him get his rest.


	7. Apologies and tissues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is dunangelic yo <3

Because Josh thought it was a good idea, and because Josh felt like he didn't need it, he'd walked home in the snow without a coat yesterday. Now, due to his knowledge of cause and effect, you'd think he'd be smart enough to know that was the reason he was coughing his lungs out with the flu.  
  
But, he wasn't, and he spent all day telling everyone it was just a small headcold he caught from touching the germ covered staircase.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." Josh whined, his mom practically forcing a cold cloth to his head.   
  
"Joshua William, I told you no, sit." Josh's mom instructed with a glare in her eyes reserved for the most serious of arguments. It was quite clear she'd won this dispute.  
  
Josh plops down in a chair, utterly defeated. "This isn't fair."  
  
"Honey, life isn't fair." The woman sighed, tapping her lips as she searched the cabinets for tea. Once she finds what she's looking for, she smiles, carefully taking it out and setting it in a cup of hot water to steep.  
  
The cup somehow ends up in front of Josh, the herbal fumes soothing his achy throat.  
  
It was blue, and it had little owls on it. His mom had bought him this mug at a pottery barn when he turned seven. Admittedly, it was an awful gift for a seven year old, but since he loved his mother and didn't want to break her poor heart, he accepted it with open arms. Or hands, rather.  
  
A soft voice from behind Josh shook him out of his short daydream.   
  
"You okay?" Debby's hand politely curled around his shoulder, her nails were black today.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Josh broke out in a string of little coughs, pinching the bridge of his nose to will away the pulsing ache in his head.  
  
"You sound like shit, I'm gonna run you a hot bath." Debby grimaces in disgust, drawing her hand back and wiping the imaginary infection off on her maid's apron.  
  
Josh just nods, thoroughly unmotivated to do much else.  
  


* * *

  
"Kill me." Josh groans, lowering his achy body into the large bathtub full of warm water.   
  
"Wish I could." Debby chimes jokingly, folding two fluffy white towels and setting them on the marble countertop for Josh when he gets out. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth briefly, signifying she was in deep thought. "I think you should go talk to him."  
  
"Talk to who?" Josh knits his eyebrows together, cringing as he spreads his legs out.   
  
"The cute rich boy you've been gawking after for the past week?" Debby rolls her eyes. "Who else?"  
  
"Why?" Josh tries his best to act like there wasn't anything wrong, but the minute Tyler is mentioned, his face drops from an expression of physical pain, to emotional pain.  
  
"I know he's the reason you were crying, you don't cry unless you feel unwanted. I've lived with you for all your life, Dun, I catch on." Debby sighs, leaning back against the counter. "What'd he do."  
  
Josh has to sit and ponder for a minute, scratching an itch on the side of his face. "I'm probably overreacting."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for crying." Debby taps the countertop, making the soft knocking sound echo.  
  
"He took my stuff and messed with it, threw my pictures and then he just. . ." Josh pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's real screwed up, y'know? When someone leads you on and then they kiss someone in front of you like you never mattered in the first place."  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry buddy." Debby looks at him with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Wait!"  
  
"What?" Josh jolts, surprised at her sudden interjection.  
  
"Don't worry, JJ, I'll get him wrapped around your finger in no time." Debby smirks, rushing out the bathroom door without another word. Of course, she does get her dress stuck in the door and has to open it again to pull it out. Totally ruining the dramatic exit, Deb.  
  
Josh just sits there until the water runs cold, thinking of all the possible ways Debby is about to ruin his life.  


* * *

Thanks to cough medicine and denial, Josh is feeling a bit better the next morning.  
  
He'd gotten up, made himself some coffee, even played through half of his Rancid record before noon. He was feeling pretty good, if he did say so himself.  
  
Half past one, Debby walks in with his lunch, and his stomach churns. Josh really didn't have an appetite right now with his sickness, using silverware was a task itself.  
  
"No thanks." He wrinkles his nose, taking another sip of his dark roast coffee. He likes things bitter when he's sick, makes him feel less bad about not being able to taste anything.  
  
"You have to eat, it builds up your strength." Debby sets the silver tray down on his bedside table. She's got a mischevious glow on her face, one she only gets when she's up to something, or just got into something she wasn't supposed to. "Besides, you have company."  
  
Josh's eyes widen in realization when he hears a familiar gentle voice outside in the hall, talking to his sisters. "You did not do what I think you did."  
  
"Oh, but I did."  
  
"No." Josh says point blankly, shifting the covers off of himself and walking towards the door. "I'm gonna tell him to leave."  
  
Debby quickly shoves him back to bed, huffing in frustration. "He came over to apologize, dummy, I'm doing you a favor."  
  
Josh folds his arms, looking like a frustrated toddler. "I don't want to talk to him."  
  
"That's too bad, just let him talk, then." She sashays out of the room, signalling someone out of Josh's view to come into the room.  
  
He tried his best to pretend he was sleeping, squeezing his eyes shut tight and rolling onto his side.  
  
Footsteps pattered over beside his bed, seeming to stop right where Josh's head lay. He heard a sigh, a rustle of paper, and then more silence.  
  
Josh sneakily peeps an eye open, finding Tyler inches away from him with a big bouquet of flowers in his arms, looking down at his phone. His heart races a mile a minute-The other boy must've seen him stir, because he begins talking to him.  
  
"Good morning, Josh." Tyler's voice was rough, shy even. Curiously, Josh opens both eyes, silently gazing.  
  
"Hey." Josh croaked, his voice equally as rough, but for a different reason.  
  
"You look like shit." Tyler blurts, laughing under his breath.   
  
"Thanks." Josh can't help but crack a smile, burying deeper under his sheets. "Who are those for?" he points to the flowers cradled like a baby in Tyler's arms.  
  
"These? Oh, they're for you." Tyler shifts from foot to foot nervously.  
  
Josh sits there, somewhat stunned, blushing from the apples of his cheeks to his neck. "You're sweet, Joseph."  
  
Josh notices he's in his basketball uniform, and still kind of sweaty. He must've just come from a game.  
  
"Debby called me. She told me you were feeling pretty down and I may or may not have been the cause of it." Tyler cringes, exhaling out his nose when he looks Josh in the eyes again. "Listen, I was such a huge douche to you and I-"  
  
"Save it." Josh interrupts, batting his eyelashes sleepily. "I know."   
  
"You do? _You do._ " Tyler's eyes bounce around for a minute, looking everywhere except where the other boy was laid out in front of him. _"Oh."_  
  
"Sit down, let's talk about your day, yeah?" Josh tries his best to stay calm, weakly patting the spot next to him in bed.


	8. Closer

"I can't believe you left in the middle of a game for me." Josh sighed, his head leaned against the headboard of his overly extravagant bed. Tyler was still sitting adjacent to him, fawning over the many bottles of nail polish around his room.  
  
"Eh, it's not really a big deal, I mean..." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks heating significantly. "People leave games all the time. Debby told me you were pretty sick."  
  
Josh coughs into the inside of his elbow. "Not enough to leave a ch-championship game for." he gasps, going into another fit of harsh coughing.   
  
Tyler's eyes widen and he gently coaxes Josh to lay back against the pillows, grabbing a mug of tea from the breakfast tray on Josh's table. "Shh, drink." he guides the cup to his lips, running a hand over the clammy skin of his forehead as he does.  
  
Josh greedily accepts, the hot liquid soothing the urge to cough at least a little. Gently, he tilts his head up away from the cup to signal he was done drinking.  
  
Tyler sets the cup back down. "You're burning up. I'm gonna go ask Debby for some fever medicine-"  
  
Just as Tyler was getting up, Josh grabs his hand, whining. "Stay, you're warm 'n I'm freezing my balls off here."   
  
"Can't, I'm too worried about you choking to death. " Tyler bites his lip. "But I guess I can just sit here and make sure you don't do that."

"So considerate. " Josh rolls his eyes, a shudder creeping up his spine. 

Tyler awkwardly shifts around in silence for a few moments, guilt creeping up his spine the longer he looks at Josh. "Are you sure you don't need something? B-Because I can go get it real fast. "

Josh grabs his phone off the table, tapping out something hurriedly. The phone makes a loud clack as it is put back in it's place. "I just texted her to bring me something, will you just relax pretty boy?"

The brown haired boy grumbles something under his breath, flushing at the tips of his ears. 

"Come cuddle. You know you want to. " Josh tempts him,  lifting his blanket. 

"Do I really?" Tyler snaps, confirming Josh's statement by crawling under his covers. 

Josh coos happily, nudging closer to his supposed enemy. "You're lucky I'm sick, I'd be kicking you out by now. "

Before Tyler could retaliate, there was a puff of really warm air on his neck, signalling Josh had smuggled into it. 

This was confirmed when he looked down and saw Josh nestled against him, peacefully messing with a metal dogtag necklace peeking out of Tyler's shirt. 

"Having fun?" Tyler questioned, a crooked smirk appearing on his features. 

Josh looked up,  blushed as red as the roses in his mother's greenhouse, and then gazed back down quickly, biting his lip. "How about you shut up. "

"Oh? I guess I'll just leave then... " Tyler teased, not really having any intent on moving any time soon. 

"No!" Josh whined, wrapping his arms and legs around Tyler in a spider grip.

Not missing a beat, Tyler hoists Josh to lay on top of his chest, pulling up the blanket to cover their heads. 

Josh giggles, sounding breathy and hoarse. "Rough, are we? "

"Maybe."

The two teens share a pause of silence,  hazily staring at each other. Bashfully avoiding eye contact, Josh runs his fingers over Tyler's jaw. 

Unbeknownst to him, Tyler was staring down lovingly at the other boy, nudging closer to his touch. Closer and closer until...

Tyler's lips meet Josh's jaw, and the smaller boys mouth drapes open slightly.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing,  and the wet sound of chaste kisses upon sun-kissed skin. 

Tyler nips and sucks at Josh's collarbone, rocking his hips forward into him. His mouth soon is placed upon Josh's in a series of long, desperate kisses. 

They rock against each other quickly, as if they had an underrated hunger deep inside them. 

"Fuck, " Tyler whimpers, breaking the kiss for a moment to pant,  rolling up harder against the other boy. "Straddle me. "

Josh obeys, sitting up and letting the blanket drop down his shoulders. 

He looked gorgeous on top of him,  his shirt loosely hanging off of him, freckles littering his arms. He began to feel dizzy from his temperature, but he couldn't find the strength to care when he was rutting down on Tyler so intensely. 

"-Need you. " Josh choked, gripping onto Tyler's shirt. 

They hardly even realize the door creaking open. 

Debby strolls in to the room with a metal tray of different medicines, and nearly drops it on the spot.

"Jeez, an hour ago you two hated each other, now you're getting busy. Can you guys make a decision please? It's exhausting.  "

Josh and Tyler freeze in place, before dropping away from each other, flustered with eyes blown wide. 

 


	9. The other side of paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helo yes I can't stop updating this now

Echoes of soft breathing reflected off the clear glass walls enclosing the private pool from the outside conditions. The green foliage of plants tinted the water and the light filtering inside on them a pale green.  
  
This pool was exclusive to only his parents and authorized visitors who were part of the Dun estate. It could only be seen from the yard of the Joseph's house and surrounding neighbours. Josh liked to joke that the infrastructure was so large that it could be seen from space.   
  
He wasn't usually allowed in this part of the estate, his parents always told him it was for business. Given how close it was to the Joseph's property, though, he debunked that theory for simple paranoia.  
  
Dunking his head under the crystal clear, chlorine filled water, he opened his eyes. It stung, to be perfectly truthful, but that never stopped him before. He recalls doing this in a public pool when he was younger and getting a pretty nasty pink eye. You'd think rich kid pools would be a lot cleaner than that.  
  
He resurfaced when his lungs could no longer hold his breath, coming out of the water with a soft little gasp. Water rivulets rolled down his back like a slow rushing river.  
  
Josh steadied his arms on the edge of the pool, his muscles tensing with the stress. Hoisting himself up, he reaches for a baby blue towel folded to the left of him. For a while he stayed just like that, dabbing at his face with the soft cloth.

The warmth reminded him of something; Something familiar and gentle. 

Josh smiled into the fabric bashfully. 

He let his mind wander to Tyler for an unknown reason. The way his soft hands felt on his feverish skin, the heavy smell of his expensive, imported cologne...

He found himself taking deep breaths into the the towel, but it just wasn't him, it wasn't real.   He needed something _more_. 

Crawling up the steel ladder, he wraps a towel around his waist and goes to change. The sudden brisk change in air made his skin crawl and his cold act up. But he didn't care. 

He had a plan. 


	10. Whirlwind

"Finally, I was starting to think you drowned. " Debby scoffs sarcastically when a steadily dripping Josh walks into his bathroom. She was leant over the sink, scrubbing gently. 

"I have a plan. " Josh huffs, towel wrapped around his eerily curvy waist. 

"Is it to stop missing the toilet when you pee, because I'm on board with that plan. " 

"What? No- Listen. " Josh breathes in deeply through his nose, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm going to get Tyler to crack."

Debby looks at him in disbelief, throwing her sponge in the blue bucket beside her. "Wow, you sure grew some balls. Tell me more. "

"I'm going to invite him over, and I'm going to seduce him. " Josh places his hands on his hips, looking way to smug for how much anxiety is bubbling up his throat and threatening to spew. 

She looks him up and down. "Well,  we've got some work to do then."

* * *

 

Three hours and two boxes of hairdye later, Josh is standing in front of a full body mirror. 

His hair is a firey red, and his figure is framed in a maroon, silk, robe. His legs, chest and stubble is shaven. He feels so exposed. Absolutely nothing but black Calvin Klein's separates him from flashing his most private areas to everyone that dares to enter this room.

"What do you think?" Debby chirps, her delicate hands on his shoulders.

"I look...fucking hot." Josh laughs in disbelief, biting the tip of his thumb. 

"Atta' boy. " She gathers her makeup bag and other belongings from Josh's room, opening the door with an obvious struggle. "He'll be here in about thirty minutes. I already told your parents to go out, and they gladly took the offer - and the entire staff - with them."

"What did you text him?" Josh hugs the robe to himself. 

Debby gestures to his phone before leaving without a trace. 

Curious and a bit worried, Josh reads the text messages over. He almost faints at what he sees. 

**come get your boy.**

**Tyler: Josh?**

**im waiting. xoxo.**

Attached to the last text message sent from his phone is an off guard picture of him, clearly taken by Debby. He's leaning over his bathroom vanity,  ass on full display under the robe. He's biting his lip in the mirror.

**Tyler: Fuck you, I'll be there in about 30 minutes. You're in so much trouble, Dun.**

Josh chokes on his own breath, sitting down on the bed across from the mirror. He decides to play along with the whole scenario. 

**better hurry, im not very patient.**

He shyly snaps a mirror selfie, propping his thumb inside the waistband of his boxers. He tugs them down enough to see the bottom of his hip bones. 

**Tyler: you are so fucked.**

God, he hopes so. 


End file.
